DE 203 20 546 U1 discloses a lens blank-molded on both sides and having a curved surface, a planar surface and a retention edge molded onto the lens edge, wherein a supporting edge of a thickness of at least 0.2 mm and projecting with respect to the planar surface is molded onto the retention edge. Herein, the supporting edge is molded onto the outer circumference of the headlight lens. A further headlight lens having a supporting edge is disclosed e.g. by DE 10 2004 048 500 A1.
DE 20 2004 005 936 U1 discloses a lens for illuminating purposes, in particular a lens for a headlight for imaging light emitted from a light source and reflected by a reflector for generating a predetermined illumination pattern, said lens having two opposing surfaces, wherein areas of different optical dispersion effects are provided on at least one first surface.
DE 103 15 131 A1 discloses a headlight for vehicles having at least one two-dimensional luminous field including a plurality of illuminating element (diode) chips and an optical element disposed in the light path of the light beam emitted by the luminous field, wherein the illuminating element chips of the luminous field are disposed in a common recess, and that the recess, on a side facing the direction of light emission, has an outer edge which, in relation to the illuminating element chips, is spatially arranged such that a predetermined gradient of light density is formed in a light dispersion of the headlight in the area of the outer edges.
DE 10 2004 043 706 A1 discloses an optical system for a motor vehicle headlight (headlamp) for dispersing a beam of light rays from an illuminant, with an optical primary element being provided, which has an optical face including a break or discontinuity extending along a line, wherein the optical face is formed smooth at least on one side adjacent the discontinuity so that the beam of light rays is separated into two partial beams of light rays. Herein, it is provided for that at least one of the partial beams of light rays has a sharp edge of limitation. Moreover, the optical system comprises an optical secondary element for imaging the sharp edge of limitation (restriction) on to a predetermined light-dark-boundary.
DE 195 26 512 B4 discloses an illumination device for vehicles, in which light exiting from an optical cable is emitted in a forward direction through a lens body, wherein the illumination device comprises a light conductor of light-transmissive material, which conductor is disposed between a light exit end of the optical cable and a light entry end of the lens body, wherein the light conductor has a light entry face which is configured such that it completely covers the exit light end of the optical cable. The lens body comprises a light entry end which is manufactured separately of the light conductor which is configured such that it contacts the light exit face of the light conductor and covers the light exit face of the light conductor sufficiently and emits a light flux from the light exit face in a forward direction as a light flux having a desired light distribution which is based on a configuration of its light exit face. Herein, the light exit face of the light conductor comprises a central part, which extends through a focal point of the lens body and is configured perpendicularly with respect to an optical axis of the lens body.
DE 102 52 228 A1 discloses a headlight including at least one light source as well as at least one a light termination body associated with the light source and having a light entry face for making light emitted from the light source enter, and a light exit face as well as at least one lens which cooperates with the light exit face and is arranged in the light emitting direction following the light termination body and images the light made to exit from the light termination body, wherein the light termination body has a cross section corresponding to the light distribution to be achieved, wherein the cross section of the light termination body increases from the light entry face in the direction of the light exit face.
Further illumination means in context with vehicles are disclosed by DE 42 09 957 A1, DE 41 21 673 A1, EP 1 357 333 A2, DE 43 20 554 A1, DE 195 26 512 A1, DE 10 2009 008 631 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,168 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,690.
It is, in particular, an object of the invention to suggest an improved headlight lens for a vehicle headlight, for example for a motor vehicle headlight. It is a further object of the invention to reduce the costs for manufacturing vehicle headlights. It is a further object of the invention to reduce the costs for manufacturing motor vehicles. It is a still further object of the invention to suggest a vehicle having particularly compact low-beam headlights.